On the Other Hand
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: Set the evening after Endless Waltz. When Relena is done with her speech, Heero Yuy calls and tells his reasons why he can and can't stay with her. 1xRx1


Disclaimer: I dont own On the Other Hand by Randy Travis. Nor I dont own Bandai, Sotsu, or Sunrise.

On the Other Hand by vegitoth, Song by Randy Travis

On a rainy evening in a European city, a brunnette figure was walking down an empty city doing some thinking on life. Heero Yuy was walking down that street ever since he saw Relena Peacecraft for the last time at her speech. He could admit that he did have his own feelings for the Vice-Foreign Minister. Yet he also knew there were things in life he never understood...love, life, friendship, and women. Walking into a payphone, Heero dug out some quaters, put them in the payphone, and picked it up.

_On one hand I count the reasons I could stay with you  
And hold you close to me, all night long.  
So many lover's games I'd loved to play with you  
On that hand there's no reason why it's wrong_

When an answer came through the other line, it was Relena Peacecraft and she greeted "Hello?"

"Hey, Relena, it's me Heero Yuy."

"Are you okay, Heero? I saw you walking out during my speech." Her voice was full of concern.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just wanted you to do some thinking. But the reason why I'm calling is to tell you I can't stay with you."

Relena felt her eyes tearing when she asked "Why do always run, is it me?"

"No, Relena, it's not because of you." Heero firmly said "And don't get me wrong, there are other reasons why I could also stay with you. I can see you and me sharing something perfect...like holding you close in my arms for all time. So I see no reason why it's wrong."

_But on the other hand, There's a golden band  
To remind me of someone who would not understand  
On one hand I could stay and be your loving man  
But the reason I must go is on the other hand_

"Well if it aint me, Heero, then you can tell me what's wrong."

Heero knew how much of a caring friend she was to him. He knew she was worthy of his trust and he said "The problem is me, there are some things you nor even myself understand... love, life, and people like you."

"Have you ever wanted to ask anyone for advice?" Relena asked softly

"I don't wanna do that. What I really wanna do is find out who I really am and where I came from."

"Well if you need any help with that, you know I'm here to help." Relena offered gently.

"When the time does come I'll ask you and only you for your help."

_In your arms I feel the passion, I thought had died  
When I looked into your eyes I found myself  
When I first kissed your lips I felt so alive  
I've got to hand it to you girl, you're something else_

A few moments pass and Heero felt like thinking back to the past and he asked "Do you remember the time when I collasped and you came to me and held me close? I felt passion I never even thought I felt before."

"I remember that moment like it was yesterday."  
"Well how about the times I looked in your eyes. I always thought I would find my missing soul in you everytime I looked." Heero reminisced back on the times he did.

"And how can you forget the only time you kissed me. It felt like your own soul came through me."

"Well now that I think about it. Relena, you are quite a woman. I'll never forget you, and I hope that I will see you again."

"I'll never forget you, either. I'll be waiting for you to return. And I hope this vision of yours comes true."

With that being said both Heero and Relena said there good-bye's and Heero hung-up the phone with a light-grin on his face.

_But on the other hand, There's a golden band  
To remind me of someone who would not understand  
On one hand I could stay and be your loving man  
But the reason I must go is on the other hand_

A few months have passed through and Relena was standing at her balcony. Ever since she last talked to Heero Yuy, he has been on her mind for the past few months and kept counting the days ever since she last talked to her. But little did she know the man that she feel in love with was in the shadows. But surely enough Heero Yuy came up close to her like an experienced spy and wrapped his arms around her slean waist and kissed her neck gently. When Relena first felt this, she first thought she was dreaming until Heero said "I told you I would see you again."

"I've been waiting for your return, darling, I'm glad you're back."

With that being said, Heero scooped her up gently and took her to the threshold. You could never even hear a pin drop for the sounds the lovers made was the sign of them making love for the very first time in their lives. A vision and a promise was made.

_Yeah the reason I must go is on the other hand_


End file.
